Layla Comaadey
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Layla Comaadey meets Zack Martin...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

**Layla Comaadey**

**Layla Anne Comaadey is a hot sexy 24 year old arabic girl who live in Miami, Florida.**

For the past 2 years she's been acting in porno-movies.

She love it so much, since she is a very sexual person who love to get fucked a lot.

Right now she's in her car on the way to work.

"I'm a slutty cute girl." says Layla, all happy and ready for a fuck.

Once she get to work, she hug her friend Diana Benz, who is a porn actress too.

"Very sexy to see you, Laya." says Diana.

"Awww. Thanks." says Layla.

"No problem." says Diana.

"Okay, girl." says Layla.

"Miss Comaadey...get ready." says Mike Riley, the director of the porno that Layla star in.

"Yes, sir." says Layla as she goes to a room to change into a pink porno outfit.

She then goes back out to the set.

"Layla, today you'll get to fuck with a man you've never met. He's a skilled fucker and he has a big dick." says Mike.

The man enter the room and he turns out to be none other than Zack Martin who now is 27 years old.

"Hi, man." says Zack.

"Hi, Zack." says Mike.

Zack and Mike are friends.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" says Layla.

"Oh, sorry. Layla Comaadey, this is Zack Martin. Zack Martin, this is Layla Comaadey." says Mike.

"You seem like a sexy woman." says Zack.

"Thanks." says Layla.

"C'mon, people. Set up lights, get fresh sheets on the bed, prepare the camera." says Mike.

12 minutes later.

"Alright, kids. Let's get started." says Mike.

Layla takes a seat on the bed and says "Awww. I wish I could get fucked, right now."

Zack step into view and says "I can fuck you, baby."

"Yay. That'd be so sweet." says Layla.

"Okay." says Zack as he unzip his black leather pants to reveal his big hard dick.

"Awww!" says a happy Layla.

"Ready?" says Zack.

"Do me, man!" says Layla with a cute smile as she swing off her clothes.

"Here we go, sexy sweetie." says Zack as he slide his dick into Layla's pussy and starts to fuck her slow and gently.

"Mmmm!" moans Layla.

"Yeah, Belinda!" moans Zack.

Belinda is the name of the character that Layla play in this porno.

"Fuck me, Dave!" moans Layla.

"Okay!" moans Zack.

Dave is the name of the character that Zack play in this porno.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Layla.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Zack.

"Yay!" moans Layla.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

"It feels soooo sweet to be fucked." says a happy Layla.

"Thanks." says Zack.

Mike smile, happy that Layla and Zack does very good acting.

"Mmmm, me love this wonderful fucking!" moans Layla.

"I love it too!" moans Zack.

"Thanks!" moans Layla.

"No problem!" moans Zack.

"Do me!" moans Layla.

"Sure!" moans Zack.

"Stop!" says Mike.

Layla and Zack at first get confused, but then remember that they broke character. Layla's character Belinda was not supposed to say "Do me!" and Zack's character Dave was not supposed to say "Sure!" in response to that.

"Sorry." says Layla and Zack.

"Okay, we'll go again from where you guys talked wrong." says Mike.

"Make love to me, sir!" moans Layla.

"Yes, cutie!" moans Zack.

This time, Layla and Zack follows the script.

"You have an amazing dick!" moans Layla.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm, my pleasure!" moans Layla.

"Sexy!" moans Zack.

"Yes!" moans Layla.

"Fuckable is what you are!" moans Zack.

"Yay!" moans a happy Layla.

Zack fuck harder and Layla truly enjoy it so much.

"Mmmmm...soooo sexy!" moans Layla.

"Very much so, my lady!" moans Zack.

Layla and Zack are very horny. It feels really good for both of them. They are of course supposed to act as if it is awesome, but it is awesome for real too.

"It feels so nice!" moans Layla.

"I think so too!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm!" moans Layla.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

"And...cut, kids! We're just gonna do some minor changes to the set." says Mike.

The camera guy turn off the camera.

Some set-workers place more stuff on the small podium, making it look ore like a real bedroom and a girl add neon-lights to the set as well.

"Okay, kids! Here we go again." says Mike.

Mike always refer to the people who act in and work on his pornos as 'kids' despite the fact that they are adults, but he does this in a friendly way so it's not a problem.

"Mmmm!" moans Layla.

Zack fuck faster.

"Yay!" moans Layla.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Zack.

"Awww!" moans Layla.

"Fuck!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm, so much fun!" moans Layla.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Zack as he cum in Layla's pussy.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Layla with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"And...cut. Perfect, kids." says Mike.

3 months later, the porno is released and Layla win an AVN award for her role in it.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
